1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hot water apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water recirculating apparatus to permit the recirculation of unheated hot water initially from a hot water tank to be directed back to the hot water tank prior to heated water being directed through the associated valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recirculating apparatus for water of various types are utilized in the prior art for recirculating water for the saving of water and the like and such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,728 to Chen, et al.; 4,875,623 to Garris; 4,901,915 to Sakakibara; and the water flow device of Wareham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,422.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water recirculating apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.